Vague Toxique
by TsuukiChan
Summary: Natsumi Kuroi Tsukihana, le 3ème siège de la 5ème division, s'est toujours méfié de son capitaine, toujours. Cette apparence trop parfaite, trop gentille, lui as toujours paru louche. Voulant savoir ce qu'il cache, elle se met à le surveiller, persuadée qu'il est une menace pour la Soul Society. Elle ne se doute pas une seconde de ce qu'il lui attend…


**Chapitre 1 : Suspicion**

 _ **(J'hésitais à publier en ligne cette fanfiction, d'habitude je n'écrit des fanfictions que pour moi-même, soyez gentils avec les reviews ! Désolée d'avance si les personnages sont OCC !)**_

Un beau matin de printemps se lève doucement à la Soul Society, le réveil d'une jeune femme se met à sonner, maudissant son réveil, elle se réveille péniblement et l'éteint en se demandant pourquoi elle a eu la mauvaise idée de chanter au karaoké avec le Capitaine Kyoraku, les lieutenants Kira, Matsumoto et Hisagi et évidemment qui dit chanter au Karaoké avec le Capitaine Kyoraku , les lieutenants Kira, Matsumoto et Hisagi, dit alcool, beaucoup d'alcool, et comme à leur habitude, ils ont bu, ils ont beaucoup bu… Elle se décide à se lever en se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir encore une fois trop bu. Elle soupira puis s'habille, la jeune demoiselle se regarde dans le miroir en se murmurant à elle-même qu'elle a une belle petite gueule de bois et que son Capitaine va encore la narguer avec ça. La perspective de devoir travailler avec une gueule de bois ne l'enchante guère, surtout avec son capitaine dans les parages. En silence, elle coiffa ses longs cheveux bruns lisse, puis elle regarde ses yeux bleus foncés en s'horrifiant de voir les cernes sur ses yeux, elle est persuadée qu'un jour elle ressemblera à ce personnage de ce manga du monde des vivants dont elle a oublié le nom. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? s'interroge-t-elle Ryu.. Ryuken… Non, ce n'est pas ça. Elle claque des doigts, ça y'est il s'appelle Ryuzaki !

Une voix l'interrompt dans ses pensées :

« Lieutenant Natsumi Kuroi Tsukihana, Le Capitaine Aizen vous demande !

Oui, oui ! Dîtes lui que j'arrive tout de suite. »

Des bruits de pas qui s'éloigne se font entendre, elle ouvre la porte puis se dirigea vers les bureaux de son capitaine.

Elle croise en chemin son Vice Capitaine, Momo Hinamori, Vice Capitaine, qui la regarde d'un regard vide elle n'a aucune expression apparente à part de la tristesse. Elle la salua poliment, salutations qui furent retournés, puis la jeune Vice Capitaine s'apitoyait sur le fait que son Capitaine avait l'air occupé et n'avait plus le temps de venir la voir. Enfin, c'est ce que croit Natsumi qui l'écoute sans rien dire. La Vice Capitaine s'excuse puis s'en va, Natsumi note, comme toujours, le regard empli de jalousie de sa supérieure.

Natsumi regarde la malheureuse s'éloigner sans un mot, cette fille lui tapait sur les nerfs mais en même temps elle avait si pitié d'elle…

Ce côté Sainte-Nitouche complètement soumise l'insupporte au plus au point, cette fille ne parle que de son Aizen-Chéri à tel point que c'est extrêmement irritant pour ses nerfs.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son Supérieur, en se disant que sa pauvre petite Vice Capitaine n'avait visiblement aucune chance dans sa vie, servir de jouet à un homme comme ça…

Elle toque au bureau de son supérieur, celui-ci lui annonce qu'elle peut rentrer, elle rentrer sans rien dire puis elle salue poliment son supérieur. Celui-ci, la regarde avec intérêt puis demande en lui souriant :

« Tsukihana, as-tu passé la nuit avec le Capitaine Kyoraku, encore une fois ?

\- Ou… Oui ? Capitaine Aizen, j'ai passé la soirée avec le Capitaine Kyoraku , les lieutenants Kira, Matsumoto et Hisagi, on était à la taverne des milles chansons…

\- Tu devrais arrêter de boire, Tsukihana, s'exclame t'il en souriant, je m'inquiète pour ta santé tu sais, Tsukihana…

\- Je ne bois pas aussi souvent que ça quand même ! murmure avec mauvaise foi la jeune demoiselle dans sa barbe »

Le Capitaine Aizen rigole, tapote sa main sur la chevelure de Natsuki, Natsuki le regarde avec suspicion. Il plonge ses yeux bruns dans les yeux bleus de sa subordonnée, Natsuki au regard du Capitaine de la 5ème division, a l'impression de plonger dans un immense néant de plus intense et de plus en plus profond. Après quelques minutes, cette impression disparait puis elle défie, soupçonneuse, son supérieur du regard. L'homme amusé, caresse doucement les longs cheveux lisses de la brune, se mets à rigoler. Il approche dangereusement son visage de la brune et puis susurre d'une voix faussement nostalgique :

« Tu lui ressemble beaucoup, Natsumi Kuroi Tsukihana…

-Je ressemble à qui, Capitaine ? demande Natsuki ingrédule.

\- Peut-être le sauras tu un jour, Natsumi Kuroi Tsukihana »

Il enlève sa main de la chevelure de Natsumi, il s'éloigne. Elle le regarde s'éloigner sans dire un mot, cet homme est décidément un véritable mystère pour elle, elle se demande ce qu'il mijote, qu'est ce qu'il a en en tête ? Ceci une énigme pour elle, plus elle essaie de s'approcher de son capitaine, plus elle a l'impression qu'il se faufile.

Elle soupire en se disant qu'elle se torture beaucoup trop les méninges, elle s'éloigne et se mit à travailler, sous la surveillance constante de sa Vice Capitaine.

Mais pourquoi cette fille est tout le temps sur son dos ? Tout le temps sur son dos, toujours à rapporter tout ce qu'elle fait, toujours aux basques de son capitaine adoré.

Elle n'a vraiment que ça à faire ?

Au fond d'elle-même, même si elle n'aimait pas son Supérieur, elle admire sa grande patience. Elle n'aurait pas du tout apprécié avoir un tel pot de colle…

Elle se dirige vers la 3ème division, elle doit apporter des papiers importants au capitaine de la 3ème division, Gin Ichimaru. Un homme étrange qui semble cacher des sombres secrets médite Natsumi.

Arrivée dans les quartiers de la 3ème division, elle s'oriente vers le bureau du Capitaine de la 3ème division, elle signale sa présence. Aucune réponse. La lieutenant de la 3ème division attends quelque instant, puis soudain sent une présence nuisible derrière elle :

« Bonjour, Natsumi-Chan ! Crie une voix familière

Ca-Capitaine Ichimaru ! sursaute Natsumi, ne me faites pas peur comme ça !

Oh désolé ! Ce n'était pas mon intention ! Tu viens me faire un petit bonjour ?

Non, déclare froidement la Shinigami, je suis venue vous apporter des papiers urgent de la part du Capitaine Aizen. Au Revoir, Capitaine Ichimaru !

Mais, Natsumi-Chan, tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? Je me sens si seul ! se désole Gin Ichimaru.

J'ai du travail, Capitaine Ichimaru. Souffle-t-elle en s'éloignant, bonne journée ! »

Natsumi s'éloigne de Gin Ichimaru puis retourne travailler tout ayant un œil discret sur son son capitaine.

Depuis peu de temps, persuadée que son supérieur est un danger pour la Soul Society, elle s'est mise à le surveiller, cependant elle a la très nette impression que celui-ci la mène en bateau sachant probablement que sa lieutenant la surveille… Une _Vague_ … Une _Vague Toxique_ … Voilà ce qu'est son capitaine… Réfléchit-t-elle. Telle une vague, il chatouille les pieds, quand on essaie de l'attraper, il s'échappe, néanmoins, il n'est pas comme une vague ordinaire, quand il chatouille il asphyxie sa proie pour mieux la posséder… Il suffit de voir sa Vice Capitaine pour remarquer la toxicité d'Aizen Sosuke, cogite t'elle dans sa tête.

Tout en méditant sur ça, elle se met à continuer son travail tout en surveillant discrètement son Capitaine, les heures passent et la fin de journée arrive déjà. Tout le monde s'en va, Natsumi salue son Capitaine puis s'en va, elle se cache contre un mur et attends que son capitaine s'en aille. Elle le suit silencieusement, il se dirige vers sa chambre et rentre dans sa chambre. En soupirant elle attend jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, voyant qu'il ne se passe rien, elle s'en va. Déçue de trouver un échec, elle reste néanmoins déterminée à savoir la face cachée de son capitaine.

Elle déambule dans le Seireitei puis rencontre le Capitaine Kyoraku, il sourit puis lui déclara joyeusement :

« Oh, Natsumi-Chan, tu tombes bien je te cherchais !

Vous me cherchiez, mais pourquoi ?

Et si on buvait un petit coup ? demande le Capitaine

Non, Capitaine ! C'est fini pour moi l'alcool, j'ai trop bu hier ! tente la Shinigami.

Allez juste un petit verre ! proteste Le capitaine Kyoraku»

Natsumi tente de convaincre le Capitaine mais comme d'habitude cède à ces supplications.

Ils se dirigent vers une taverne, s'installent à une table puis le Capitaine commande deux sakés. Natsumi soupire en se disant qu'elle va encore le regretter, elle se met à regarder vers la fenêtre et puis remarque malgré la noirceur de la nuit une ombre qui se détache du reste de la population. Cette ombre l'intrigue puis elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre.

 _Cette ombre semble porter des lunettes…_


End file.
